Artificial neural networks (or ANNs) are generally presented as systems of interconnected “neurons” which can compute values from inputs. ANNs represent one of the most relevant and widespread techniques used to learn and recognize patterns. Consequently, ANNs have emerged as an effective solution for intuitive human/device interactions that improve user experience, a new computation paradigm known as “cognitive computing.” Among other usages, ANNs can be used for imaging processing, voice and object recognition or natural language processing. Convolution Neural Networks (CNNs) and Deep Belief Networks (DBNs) are just a few examples of computation paradigms that employ ANN algorithms.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.